The invention relates to new substituted phenyluracils, to processes and new intermediates for their preparation, and to their use as herbicides.
Certain substituted aryluracils have already been disclosed in the (patent) literature (cf. EP-A-255047, EP-A-260621, EP-A408382, EP-A-438209, EP-A473551, EP-A-517181, EP-A-563384, WO-A-91/00278, WO-A-91/07393, WO-A-93/14073, WO-A-98/41093, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,982, 5,084,084, 5,127,935, 5,154,755, 5,169,430, 5,486,610, 5,356,863). However, these compounds have not gained any particular importance to date.
There have now been found new substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) 
in which
n represents the numbers 0, 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5,
Q represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or optionally substituted alkyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or in each case optionally substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano, carbarmoyl, thiocarbamoyl or halogen,
R5 represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen or in each case optionally substituted alkyl or alkoxy, and
X represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, phenylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino, alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkinyl, alkinyloxy or alkinyloxycarbonyl, where, in the event that n is greater than 1, X in the individual compounds which are possible can also have different meanings from those indicated.
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkylxe2x80x94also in connection with hetero atoms such as in alkoxyxe2x80x94are in each case straight-chain or branched.
In as far as the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention contain substituents with asymmetric carbon atoms, the invention relates in each case to the R enantiomers and the S enantiomers and to any mixtures of these enantiomers, in particular the racemates.
n preferably represents the numbers 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
Q preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(C1-C4-alkyl);
R1 preferably represents hydrogen, amino, or C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, fluorine, chlorine, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl;
R2 preferably represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, or represents C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine or C1-C4-alkoxy;
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents C1-C4-alkyl which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine;
R4 preferably represents hydrogen, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine or bromine;
R5 preferably represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine;
X preferably represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, or represents alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl or alkylamino, each of which has 1 to 6 carbon atoms and each of which is optionally substituted by hydroxyl, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl- carbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl, C2-C4-alkenyl-oxycarbonyl, C2-C4-alkinyl-oxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-carbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino-carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or benzylaminocarbonyl, or represents dialkylamino having 1 to 6 carbon atoms in each of the alkyl groups, or represents alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy or alkylaminocarbonyloxy, each of which has 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups and each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkoxy, or represents dialkylaminocarbonyl or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, each of which has 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, or represents phenylcarbonyloxy, or represents alkylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, alkylsulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine, or represents alkenyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkinyl, alkinyloxy or alkinyloxycarbonyl, each of which has up to 6 carbon atoms and each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl;
n especially preferably represents the numbers 1, 2 or 3;
Q especially preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(CH3);
R1 especially preferably represents hydrogen, amino, or represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy;
R2 especially preferably represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, or represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy;
R3 especially preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents methyl or ethyl, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine and/or chlorine;
R4 especially preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine;
R5 especially preferably represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl or trifluoromethyl;
X especially preferably represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, 1-buten-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-buten-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, propargyloxycarbonyl, 1-butin-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-butin-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylamino-carbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylamino-carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or benzylaminocarbonyl, or represents dimethylamino or diethylamino, or represents acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, n- or i-butyroyloxy, methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, n- or i-propoxycarbonyloxy, methylaminocarbonyloxy, ethylaminocarbonyloxy, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyloxy, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, or represents dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyloxy or diethylaminocarbonyloxy, or represents phenylcarbonyloxy, or represents acetylamino, propionylamino, n- or i-butyroylamino, methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonylamino, n- or i-propoxycarbonylamino, methylsulphonylamino, ethylsulphonylamino, n- or i-propylsulphonylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonylamino, each of which is optionally substituted by fluorine or chlorine, or represents ethenyl, propenyl, propenyloxy, propenyloxycarbonyl, ethinyl, propinyl, propinyloxy or propinyloxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, fluorine, chlorine, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
Preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being preferred.
Especially preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being especially preferred.
A very especially preferred group are the compounds of the formula (IA) 
in which
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or methyl,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano or thiocarbamoyl, and
X represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, propargyloxy-carbonyl, 1-buten-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-buten-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, propargyl-oxycarbonyl, 1-butin-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-butin-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, methyl-aminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylamino-carbonyl, dimethyl-aminocarbonyl, diethylamino-carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or benzylaminocarbonyl, or represents ethenyl which is substituted by methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
Another very especially preferred group are those compounds of the formula (IA) in which
R1 represents methyl,
R2 represents trifluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl or pentafluoroethyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine or trifluoromethyl, and
X represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, propargyloxy-carbonyl, 1-buten-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-buten-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, propargyl-oxycarbonyl, 1-butin-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-butin-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, methyl-aminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylamino-carbonyl, dimethyl-aminocarbonyl, diethylamino-carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or benzylaminocarbonyl, or represents ethenyl which is substituted by methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
Another very especially preferred group are those compounds of the formula (IA) in which
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or methyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or trifluoromethyl, and
X represents hydroxyl, mercapto, amino, nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, propargyloxy-carbonyl, 1-buten-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-buten-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, propargyl-oxycarbonyl, 1-butin-3-yl-oxy-carbonyl, 2-butin-4-yl-oxy-carbonyl, methyl-aminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylamino-carbonyl, dimethyl-aminocarbonyl, diethylamino-carbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl or benzylaminocarbonyl, or represents ethenyl which is substituted by methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl.
The definitions of the radicals given above, either in general or in preferred ranges, apply not only to the end products of the formula (I), but also, correspondingly, to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for their preparation. These definitions of radicals can be combined with each other as desired, that is to say combinations between the preferred ranges mentioned are also possible.
Examples of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention are given in the groups which follow. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned in the list which follows:
2-hydroxyl, 3-hydroxyl, 4-hydroxyl, 2-cyano, 3-cyano, 4-cyano, 2-carboxy, 3-carboxyl, 4-carboxyl, 2-fluoro, 3-fluoro, 4-fluoro, 2,3-difluoro, 2,4-difluoro, 2,5-difluoro, 2,6-difluoro, 3,4-difluoro, 3,5-difluoro, 2-chloro, 3-chloro, 4-chloro, 2,3-dichloro, 2,4-dichloro, 2,5-dichloro, 2,6-dichloro, 3,4-dichloro, 3,5-dichloro, 2-bromo, 3-bromo, 4-bromo, 2-methyl, 3-methyl, 4-methyl, 2,3-dimethyl, 2,4-dimethyl, 2,5-dimethyl, 2,6-dimethyl, 3,4-dimethyl, 3,5-dimethyl, 2-trifluoro-methyl, 3-trifluoromethyl, 4-trifluoromethyl, 2-methoxy, 3-methoxy, 4-methoxy, 2,4-dimethoxy, 2,5-dimethoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy, 3,4-dimethoxy, 2-difluoromethoxy, 4-difluoromethoxy, 2-trifluoromethoxy, 4-trifluoromethoxy, 4-ethoxy, 4-methylthio, 4-ethylthio, 4-methoxycarbonyl, 4-ethoxycarbonyl, 4-carboxymethoxy, 4-methoxy-carbonylmethoxy, 4-ethoxycarbonylmethoxy, 4-n-propoxycarbonylmethoxy, 4-i-propoxycarbonylmethoxy, 4-(1-carboxyethoxy), 4-(1-(methoxycarbonyl)ethoxy), 4(1-(ethoxycarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-(n-propoxycarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-(i-propoxy-carbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(allyloxycarbonylmethoxy), 4-(1-(allyloxycarbonylethoxy), 4-(propargyloxycarbonylmethoxy), 4-(1-(propargyloxycarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(benzyl-oxycarbonylmethoxy), 4-(1-(benzyloxycarbonylethoxy), 4-(aminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(methylaminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(ethylaminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(n-propylaminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(i-propylaminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(dimethylaminocarbonylmethoxy), 4-(1-(methylaminocarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-ethylaminocarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-(n-propylaminocarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-(i-propylaminocarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(1-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)ethoxy), 4-(2-methoxycarbonyl-ethenyl), 4-(2-ethoxycarbonyl-ethenyl). 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1. 
Xn has the meanings mentioned above in Group 1.
The new substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. They are distinguished, in particular, by a potent herbicidal activity.
The new substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (I) are obtained when
(a) halogenophenyluracils of the general formula (II) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have the abovementioned meaning and
X1 represents halogen
are reacted with aryl compounds of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q and X have the abovementioned meaning
or with metal salts of compounds of the general formula (III)
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(b) aminoalkenoic esters of the general formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
R2 and R3 have the abovementioned meaning and
R represents alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl
are reacted with aryl isocyanates of the general formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q, R4, R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning
or with arylurethanes (arylcarbamates) of the general formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q, R5, R6 and X have the abovementioned meaning and
R represents alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
or when
(c) N-aryl-1-alkoxycarbonylamino-maleimides of the general formula (VII) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q, R3, R4 R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning and
Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl
are reacted with a metal hydroxide in the presence of water and if appropriate in the presence of an organic solvent,
or when
(d) substituted phenyluracils of the general formula (Ia) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning
are reacted with 1-aminooxy-2,4-dinitro-benzene or with alkylating agents of the general formula (VIII)
xe2x80x83X2xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
in which
A1 represents optionally substituted alkyl and
X2 represents halogen or the group xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94A1,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and, if appropriate, electrophilic or nucleophilic or oxidation and reduction reactions are subsequently carried out in the customary manner within the scope of the definition of the substituents.
The compounds of the general formula (I) can be converted into other compounds of the general formula (I) in accordance with the above definition by customary methods, for example by esterification or hydrolysis (for example X: OCH2COOHxe2x86x92OCH2COOC2H5, OCH(CH3)COOCH3xe2x86x92OCH(CH3)COOH), reaction with dicyanogen or hydrogen sulphide (for example R5: Brxe2x86x92CN, CNxe2x86x92CSNH2), conversion of carboxyl compounds into other carboxylic acid derivatives by customary methods (for example R2: COOHxe2x86x92CN, CNxe2x86x92CSNH2, COOHxe2x86x92COOCH3, COOCH3xe2x86x92CONH2); cf. the preparation examples).
If, for example, 1-(4-cyano-2,5-difluorophenyl)-4-chlorodifluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and ethyl 1-(4-hydroxy-phenoxy)-propionate are used as starting materials, the course of the reaction in process (a) according to the invention can be outlined by the following formula scheme: 
If, for example, methyl 3-amino-4,4,4-trifluoro-crotonate and 4-cyano-2-fluoro-5-phenoxy-phenyl isocyanate are used as starting materials, the course of the reaction in process (b) according to the invention can be outlined by the following formula scheme: 
If, for example, methyl [1-(2,4-dichloro-5-phenylthiophenyl)-2,5-dioxo-2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl]-carbamate is used as starting material, the course of the reaction in the process according to the invention can be outlined by the following formula scheme: 
If, for example, 1-[2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl-5-(4-methoxycarbonylmethoxy-phenoxy)phenyl]-4-difluoromethyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and methyl bromide are used as starting materials, the course of the reaction in process (d) according to the invention can be outlined by the following formula scheme: 
Formula (II) provides a general definition of the halogenophenyluracils to be used as starting materials in process (a) according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula (I). In formula (II), R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5; X1 is preferably fluorine or chlorine, in particular fluorine.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. EP-A-648749).
Formula (III) provides a general definition of the aryl compounds also to be used as starting materials in process (a) according to the invention. In formula (III) n, Q and X have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for n, Q and X.
The starting materials of the general formula (III) are known chemicals for organic synthesis.
Formula (IV) provides a general definition of the aminoalkenoic esters to be used as starting materials in process (b) according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (IV), R2 and R3 have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for R2 and R3; R preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the general formula (IV) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. J. Heterocycl. Chem. 9 (1972), 513-522).
Formula (V) provides a general definition of the aryl isocyanates also to be used as starting materials in process (b) according to the invention. In the general formula (V), n, Q, R4, R5 and X have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for n, Q, R4, R5 and X.
The starting materials of the general formula (V) were hitherto unknown from the literature; being new substances, they are also subject-matter of the present application.
The new aryl isocyanates of the general formula (V) are obtained when aniline derivatives of the general formula (IX) 
in which
n, Q, R4, R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning
are reacted with phosgene in the presence of a diluent such as, for example, chlorobenzene, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C. (cf., for example, also EP-A-648749).
Formula (VI) provides a general definition of the arylurethanes optionally to be used as starting materials in process (b) according to the invention. In the general formula (VI), n, Q, R4, R5 and X have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for n, Q, R4, R5 and X; R preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The starting materials of the general formula (VI) were hitherto unknown from the literature; being new substances, they are also subject-matter of the present application.
The new arylurethanes of the general formula (VI) are obtained when aniline derivatives of the general formula (IX) 
in which
n, Q, R4, R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning
are reacted with chlorocarbonyl compounds of the general formula (X)
ROxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X)
in which
R has the abovementioned meaning,
if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor such as, for example, pyridine, and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent such as, for example, methylene chloride, at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C. (cf. the preparation examples).
The aniline derivatives of the general formula (IX) which are required as precursors are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 740 (1970), 169-179; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,395; 3,914,418; DE-A-2,748,554; DE3,736,089).
The aniline derivatives of the general formula ((IXa) 
in which
n, R4 and X have the abovementioned meaning and
Y represents cyano, thiocarbamoyl or trifluoromethyl
were hitherto unknown and, being new substances, are subject-matter of the present application.
The new aniline derivatives of the general formula (IXa) are obtained when anilines of the general formula (XI) 
in which
R4, X1 and Y have the abovementioned meaning
are reacted with aryl compounds of the general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q and X have the abovementioned meaning
or with metal salts of compounds of the general formula (III),
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary such as, for example, sodium hydride and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent such as, for example, N-methylpyrrolidone at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. (cf. the preparation examples).
Formula (VII) provides a general definition of the N-aryl-1-alkoxy-carbonylamino-maleimides to be used as starting materials in process (c) according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the general formula (I). In the general formula (VII), n, Q, R3, R4, R5 and X have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for n, Q, R3, R4, R5 and X; Rxe2x80x2 preferably represents C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl or ethyl.
The new N-aryl-1-alkoxycarbonylamino-maleimides of the general formula (VII) are obtained when alkyl (2,5-dioxo-2,5-dihydro-furan-3-yl)-carbamates of the general formula (XII) 
in which
R3 has the abovementioned meaning and
Rxe2x80x2 represents alkyl (in particular methyl or ethyl)
are reacted with aniline derivatives of the general formula (IX) 
xe2x80x83in which
n, Q, R4, R5 and X have the abovementioned meaning,
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent such as, for example, acetic acid at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 200xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The precursors of the general formula (XII) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. DE 19604229).
Formula (Ia) provides a general definition of the substituted phenyluracils to be used as starting materials in process (d) according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula (I). In formula (Ia), n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and X have, in particular, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for n, Q, R2, R3, R4, R5 and X.
Being new substances, the starting materials of the general formula (Ia) for process (b) are also subject-matter of the present application; they can be prepared by processes (a), (b) and (c) according to the invention.
Formula (VIII) provides a general definition of the alkylating agents also to be used as starting materials in process (d) according to the invention. In formula (VIII), A1 preferably represents alkyl which has 1 to 4 carbon atoms and which is optionally substituted by cyano, halogen or C1-C4-alkoxy and X2 preferably represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulphonyloxy or ethylsulphonyloxy; in particular, A1 represents methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, each of which is optionally substituted by cyano, fluorine, chlorine, methoxy or ethoxy, and X2 represents chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulphonyloxy or ethylsulphonyloxy.
The starting materials of the formula (VIII) are known chemicals for organic synthesis.
The processes according to the invention for the preparation of the compounds of the general formula (I) are preferably carried out using diluents. Suitable diluents for carrying out processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention are, besides water, mainly inert organic solvents. These include, in particular, aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers such as diethyl ether, dilsopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether, ketones such as acetone, butanone or methyl isobutyl ketone; nitriles such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides such as N,N-dimethylformarnide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methylpyrrolidone or hexamethylphosphoric triamide; esters such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures of these with water, or pure water.
Suitable reactants for processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention are, generally, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include the acetates, amides, carbonates, hydrogencarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides of alkali metals or alkaline earth metals such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide, calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, calcium carbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, potassium hydrogencarbonate, calcium hydrogencarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride, calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium n- or i-propoxide, sodium n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide, potassium methoxide, potassium ethoxide, potassium n- or i-propoxide, or potassium n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyldiisopropylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyldicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethylpyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methylpyridine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, N-methylpiperidine, 1,4-diazabicyclo[2,2,2]-octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4,3,0]-non-5-en (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5,4,0]-undec-7-en (DBU).
Other suitable reactants for the processes according to the invention are phase transfer catalysts. Examples of such catalysts which may be mentioned are:
Tetrabutylammonium bromide, tetrabutylammonium chloride, tetraoctylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium hydrogen sulphate, methyltrioctylammonium chloride, hexadecyltrimethylammonium chloride, hexadecyltrimethylammonium bromide, benzyltrimethylammonium chloride, benzyltriethylammonium chloride, benzyltrimethylammonium hydroxide, benzyltriethylammonium hydroxide, benzyltributylammonium chloride, benzyltributylammonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium bromide, tetrabutylphosphonium chloride, tributylhexadecylphosphonium bromide, butyltriphenylphosphonium chloride, ethyltrioctylphosphonium bromide, tetraphenylphosphonium bromide.
When carrying out processes (a), (b), (c) and (d) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a substantial range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The processes according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressure, in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
To carry out the processes according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use one of the components in a larger excess. In general, the reaction is carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred for several hours at the temperature required. Working-up is by customary methods (cf. the preparation examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weedkillers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used. The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the compounds are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and areas with or without tree stands. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hopfields, in lawns, turf and pastures, and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention show a potent herbicidal activity and a broad spectrum of action when applied to the soil and to aerial parts of plants. To some extent, they are also suitable for the selective control of monokotyledonous and dikotyledonous weeds in monokotyledonous and dikotyledonous crops, both by the pre- and the post-emergence method.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspoemulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If water is used as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene, or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulphonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolyzates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adhesives such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, readymixes or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, such as, for example, acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamide, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlonitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon(-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, di-allate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymrone, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop(-P-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone, flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-P-methyl), hexazinone, imazametha-benz(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, methabenzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzamide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, tri-allate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
Mixtures with other known active compounds such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellants, plant nutrients and soil conditioners, are also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing or spreading.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied either before or after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the application rates are between 1 and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 and 5 kg per ha.
The preparation and use of the active compounds according to the invention can be seen from the examples which follow.